The present invention relates generally to a combination clutch/brake unit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new and improved oil shear clutch/brake unit having frictionally engagable clutch and brake plates and disks which are at least partially immersed in a bath of oil so that the kinetic energy produced in starting and stopping heavy loads is transmitted by "shearing" the oil between the various plates and disks. It has been found that this type of immersion increases the life of the friction elements over those in clutch and brake units which operate dry. The oil immersion type of clutch and brake unit also increases the maximum operating speeds.
Clutch/brake units of various types have long been employed to transmit rotational energy between a power source and equipment to be driven thereby. Such units are generally employed so as to provide means for alternately starting and stopping such driven equipment. The inclusion of the braking feature enables more rapid deceleration of the output shaft than that provided by friction alone. When it becomes necessary to accurately position a machine, machine tool or work piece, a servo has been employed. Along with the servo comes the problems associated with servos including the servo's complexity and specialized maintenance.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved clutch/brake unit.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved clutch/brake unit that utilizes a plurality of oil submerged friction disk torque transmitting elements which will exhibit a minimal amount of wear by virtue of the fact that the torque transmitting function is achieved by the shearing of oil interjacent the disks.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved clutch/brake unit of the above character that can be operated at high speeds and at high cycle rates as a result of a low drive inertia and an effective oil cooling medium.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a clutch/brake unit wherein the clutch and brake functions are electronically controlled and able to emulate a servo without the servo's complexity and specialized maintenance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved clutch/brake unit that will find universality of application.
Further important objects of the present invention are to provide a new and improved clutch/brake unit which is simple in design, economical to produce and operate, extremely rugged and maintenance-free during operation, and wherein the input and output shafts thereof are readily adapted for mounting to any associated machine, gears, sheaves, couplings, etc.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.